Into the west
by Ana Black
Summary: CROSSOVER Harry PotterEl Señor de los Anillos. ¿Cuál es el verdadero orígen de los magos? ¿Y en qué puede eso ayudar a Harry Potter para recobrar a Sirius?
1. Sin esperanza

SIN ESPERANZA

Harry Potter entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, dando un ruidoso portazo al cerrar. Todo el mundo estaba muy contento, pensó con rabia. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero él apretó los dientes para impedir que salieran. Todo el mundo era feliz. Abajo esperaban su presencia, querían aclamarle. El Niño Que Vivió, el vencedor de Voldemort, aquel que había traído de nuevo la paz. Todo era maravilloso.

Sólo que ellos no estarían allí para verlo.

Desde el final de su quinto año en Hogwarts, no había dejado ni un sólo día de pensar en Sirius. Sirius, su padrino, la única persona, sin contar a sus padres, a la que le había importado de verdad, que le había querído y aceptado de verdad, que le conocía y en quien podía confiar. No pasaba un sólo segundo en el que no recordara su valentía, sus ganas de vivir y su profundo amor por todos los seres que le importaban.

Claro que era el único. En la Orden nadie había vuelto a hablar de él, ni siquiera Remus, pues pensaba que al mencionarlo transtornarían a Harry. No podían saber que lo que al chico más le enfurecía y le hacía entristecer es que su nombre y su recuerdo parecieran cubiertos por unas cortinas que nadie quería abrir. Para colmo, no sólo tenía que soportar la culpailidad, sino eld esprecio de otras personas que también le creían culpable. Nymphadora Tonks, a partir de aquel verano, había dejado de dirigirle la palabra excepto para lo estrictamente necesario. Harry sabía que la joven le culpaba silenciosamente de la desaparición del único miembro vivo de su familia materna que le quedaba. Pero al menos, su reacción había sido discreta. Cuando Hestia Jones se enteró de lo ocurrido, le invadió una oleada de furia y comenzó a gritarle que él era el culpable de lo sucedido, que era él quien debería haber muerto. No hizo más que ponerle voz a los pensamientos de Harry, pero su obcecación era tal, que tuvieron que llevársela de allí. Y luego estaba Ginny.

En aquellos dos años, su único consuelo había sido la dulce y valiente Ginevra Weasley. Habían comenzado una relación en sexto que al principio escondieron por temor a que Ron se lo tomara mal. No obstante, el pelirrojo había acabado por aceptar la situación, y Ginny y Harry ya estaban haciendo planes para irse a vivir juntos cuando acabaran la escuela... un plan maravilloso, de no ser porque en la batalla final, en medio de la lucha, la chica se interpuso entre él y Voldemort cuando este le lanzaba un hechizo mortal. Aquello permitió que Harry contraatacara y acabara con su enemigo, pero también le costó la vida a Ginny. Igual que Sirius, había muerto protegiéndole a él, el héroe, a quien todos aclamaban aunque por dentro se sintiera sólo, estúpido y miserable.

Para colmo, nadie le había podido explicar nunca qué era aquel extraño portal por donde Sirius desapareció. Estaba en el departamento de Misterios precisamente porque nadie sabía lo que era, le dijeron. Desde entonces, Harry se había pasado noches enteras en la biblioteca, colándose en la sección prohibida, leyendo, tratando de encontrar una explicación que le dijera dónde estaba Sirius. La biblioteca era tan inmensa y su vida había sido tan agitada, que aún no había leído ni la mitad de los volúmenes que podían darle alguna pista. A pesar de todas las advertencias de Hermione al encontrarle dormido en la mesa de la sala común con un libro de Pociones para sus exámenes EXTASIS en la mano derecha y un libro sobre posibles universos paralelos en la otra, a pesar de las miradas de preocupación de Ron cuando aparecía en la mesa del desayuno tarde y con enormes ojeras, entre lso entrenamientos, los exámenes, y su búsqueda privada (ya que todo el mundo creía a Sirius muerto y consideraban inútil y peligroso alentar a Harry en la búsqueda), él seguía constante, silencioso, huraño y tenaz, con su pesada responsabilidad sobre los hombros y aquel veneno amargo que le corroía por dentro y acababa con la alegría que alguna vez pudo haber tenido. Y abajo quería aclamarle... ¿aclamarle? ¿Acaso aquello le devolvería a Sirius, o a los innumerables amigos y magos que habían perdido la vida en aquellos años de lucha? ¿Acaso aquello le devolvería a Ginny? Su dulce Ginny... al recordar la última noche que pasaron juntos, sus besos y su temor por que le ocurriera algo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, y esta vez no pudo contenerlas. Se mordió los labios hasta casi hacerse sangre e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para calmar su dolor y huír de la multitud que le esperaba, lo que siempre hacía cuando necesitaba dejar de pensar y sentirse útil: salió del dormitorio y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.


	2. La historia de Almariën

LA HISTORIA DE ALMARIËN

La sala estaba silenciosa y oscura. Madame Pince, que leía un catálogo, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando le oyó entrar; su presencia era habitual allí.

Harry se encaminó a la sección prohibida con gesto cansado; había leído casi todos los libros que había allí. Ya faltaba poco para terminar el último estante, y aquello le desesperaba, porque si terminaba aquella estantería sin descubrir nada, significaría que había perdido todas sus esperanzas…

No importa, se dijo. Ya había previsto aquella posibilidad. Viajaría a Francia, a Bulgaria, a Rusia… recorrería toda Europa, viajaría a otros continentes si era necesario. Había otras bibliotecas.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó algo extraño. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se diera cuarenta de qué era; justo en medio de la estantería, donde tendría que haber estado el libro que pensaba tomar, no había más que un hueco vacío. Lo advirtió justo antes de sentir una presencia tras él. Con el corazón desbocado, Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez al tiempo que sacaba la varita.

Tras él estaba Hestia Jones. La mujer tenía el libro en la mano y le observaba con una amarga sonrisa. Harry sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó las palabras de Hestia después de la noche en el Departamento de Misterios. Se había puesto histérica. Kingsley y Remus tuvieron que sujetarla para que no se lanzara contra Harry cuando supo lo que había pasado.

-¡Maldito niño!- aulló- ¡le has matado¿Por qué tuviste que escaparte del colegio¡Él sólo quería protegerte y le has matado¡Igual que mataste a tus padres¡Eres una pesadilla¡Eres peor que el Señor Tenebroso!-.

Luego, Harry supo que Hestia y Sirius se habían enamorado durante la estancia de éste en Grimmauld Place. Sólo Remus lo sabía, pero por petición de la pareja, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Aunque nunca le permitieron volver a ver a Harry, Hestia había seguido en la Orden del Fénix, peleando como una fiera contra los mortífagos. Una noche había partido en busca de Bellatrix Lestrange; el cuerpo de la mortífaga había quedado irreconocible, pero también Hestia se llevó su parte; acabó ingresada durante meses en San Mungo y ya no se había vuelto a reincorporar a la Orden. Ni siquiera estuvo en el entierro de Dumbledore. Y ahora estaba allí. Harry tragó saliva. ¿Y si la joven mujer estaba allí para ejecutar su venganza contra él? No podría culparla, admitió Harry con tristeza; las palabras que ella le había dirigido eran las mismas con las que él se increpaba a sí mismo a diario.

–Hola, Harry- dijo Hestia- ¿buscabas esto? Lo imaginaba. Pero llegas tarde. Ya lo he leído yo-.

-¿Eh?-. Harry la miró sin comprender.

–No eres el único que a estado buscándole- le dijo Hestia. Su voz era dulce y serena, pero la palidez de su rostro y sus profundas ojeras enmarcaban unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento- ven conmigo, te lo enseñaré-.

Como hipnotizado, Harry se sentó junto a ella en una de las mesas. Entonces, Hestia sacó una hoja de pergamino del libro y se la tendió. Harry, en silencio, leyó con emoción contenida:

**Historia de Almariën, la Estrella del Este, por Eldarion, Rey de Gondor, año 320 de la Cuarta Edad.**

_Mucho se cuenta de los Istari, pero lo cierto es que sólo se habla de tres de ellos: Olórin, Curunir y Aiwendil, más conocidos como Gandladf, Saruman y Radagast. No obstante, un cuarto fue enviado por Eru para mayor gloria de los Hombres, y esta historia se ha mantenido oculta hasta hoy. Yo, Eldarion de Minas Tirith, la dejo registrada para que no se pierda de las memorias de los Hombres, pues una nueva raza ha surgido entre nosotros._

_Una de los Magos Azules, aquella que fue enviada al Este, era Ainen de la corte de Estë, y de ella las historias de la Guerra del Anillo no hablan, pues pasó de las fronteras de Morgoth para reunir a los Orientales en la lucha por el mundo._

_Sucedió hace muchas edades que los hijos de Dior Elúchil, hijo de Lúthien la Bella, se perdieron en los bosques durante la caída de Doriath, y se les dio por muertos, pues ninguna historia cuenta qué fue de ellos. Pero sucedió que uno de ellos, Elúrin, salvó su vida, aunque perdió a su hermano. Mucho vagó Elúrin sin rumbo, pudiendo haber muerto en su soledad, pues aún era joven, pero se dice que los Ents vieron en sus ojos el brillo del Silmarill que portaba su hermana Elwing, y le protegieron, y le dejaron vivir entre ellos, pues ya no quedaban elfos de su raza más que en las costas de la Tierra Media, y los hijos de Fëanor les atacaban entonces. Así pues, Elúrin el Alto vivió con los Ents, y entre ellos alcanzó la madurez de cuerpo y mente._

_Se cuenta que, cuando los Valar respondieron a la llamada de Eärendil y guerrearon contra Morgoth en la Tierra Media, los Ents percibieron la destrucción de aquella parte del mundo, y huyeron llevándose al elfo con ellos. Con tristeza contempló Elúrin la caída de la tierra donde había crecido, pero huyó hacia el Este, y se cuenta que tuvo tratos con los orientales, pues le encontró el jefe de una tribu renegada, Hallan. El pueblo de Hallan había huido porque eran los únicos que se oponían a pelear a favor de Morgoth, pues Hallan era sabio y veía su sombra y sus mentiras. Elúrin se quedó a vivir con el pueblo de Hallan, y feliz, consejero y amigo de todos sus reyes, pasaron dos Edades._

_Se cuenta que la Maga Azul, la Istari Ainen, llegó agotada al Este, pues su compañero de viaje la había abandonado, y fue encontrada por el pueblo de Hallan perdida en el camino. Elúrin, que estaba con ellos, percibió en seguida que aquella mujer no era humana ni Elda, sino que procedía de la raza bendita de los Maiar, porque él descendía de una, y la llamó Almariën, la Bendita, y el pueblo de Hallan, al ver su luz y su belleza, la nombró Romengil, la Estrella del Este. Así fue que Almariën conoció de la boca del pueblo de Hallan y de su rey que los Orientales habían sucumbido al poder de Sauron, y que no había pueblo fiel al Oeste más que ellos. Almariën se entristeció, pues comprendió que su misión jamás podría tener éxito, pero, no queriendo volver derrotada, se quedó entre los Hallan._

_Sucedió que el corazón de Elúrin se volvió hacia ella, y el de ella hacia él, pero al principio ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirle nada al otro, pues conocían la historia de Melian y Thingol y no deseaban caer en el dolor. Pero sucedió que, un día que caminaban conversando entre la floresta, un águila, heraldo de Manwë, se les apareció, y ellos quedaron sobrecogidos._

_–Almariën Romengil, Elúrin Tarion, no temáis, pues Manwë os envía sus saludos. Os dice que Sauron ha caído, y que la sombra de Mordor se ha desvanecido. Alegraos, pues, y no sigáis luchando contra vuestro amor, pues sois los escogidos para ennoblecer por última vez la raza de los hombres. Tendréis una hija, Fániel la Blanca, y ella será la primera de una nueva raza, pues Eru ha querido que la magia de los Istari se una a la sangre de los semielfos, y ella se unirá a los Hombres y entre los Hombres habrá una raza que poseerá el poder de la magia-._

_Y Almariën y Elúrin se asombraron y se alegraron, y ya no ocultaron sus sentimientos y se unieron con alegría, y el pueblo de Hallan celebró su boda aquel verano. Los designios de Manwë se cumplieron, y Almariën dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la que puso por nombre Fániel, pues su piel era blanca como la espuma del mar. Cuando la niña creció, ella y sus padres se despidieron del pueblo de Hallan y viajaron a Gondor, y ahora puedo decir con alegría que yo, Eldarion, voy a casarme con Fániel._

_Sí, ella me subyugó en cuanto la vi aparecer a los pies de mi trono, y ahora ella se quedará conmigo mientras sus padres vuelven a Valinor, al hogar eterno e imperecedero de los Elfos. Y sucedió que, la noche anterior a su marcha, Almariën y Elúrin nos llamaron y nos hablaron._

_–Tiempo es ya de que nos vayamos al hogar- dijo las Estrella del Este- pues ya han partido todos los Eldar, y sólo queda Celeborn, y nosotros partiremos con él. Pero quiere Manwë que sepáis que Fániel y vuestros descendientes, que serán conocidos entre los Hombres como los Magos y las Brujas, el Pueblo Mágico, compartirán la elección de Lúthien y el destino de los medio elfos. Podrán elegir si son juzgados entre los Primeros o los Segundos Nacidos, es decir, si marchan a Valinor y viven eternamente como elfos, o mueren en la Tierra Media como es el destino de los hombres-._

_Entonces Fániel se entristeció, pero dijo:_

_-Madre¿cómo viajarán a Valinor los que decidan ser juzgados entre los Eldar? Pues el último navío élfico parte con vosotros-._

_–Así es, hija mía- asintió Almariën- pero Manwë, por mandato de Eru, me ha ordenado que cree un nuevo trasporte. Ya no se llegará más a través del mar a las Tierras Benditas, sino que abrá una Puerta en la Tierra. Un Portal, que sólo los Magos podrán atravesar. Aquel que decida pasar a través de la Puerta, entrará en Valinor sin posibilidad de retornar, y vivirá entre los Valar y los Elfos para siempre-._

Al acabar la lectura, Harry levantó la mirada, con los ojos como platos. Hestia asintió con gravedad.

–Mucho tiempo pasó después de esto, y el Portal se perdió, pues ningún texto antiguo habla de él- explicó- pero, hace tiempo, el Ministerio lo encontró… sólo que no sabían de qué se trataba, sólo que aquel que lo atravesaba ya no volvía jamás. Nadie ha sabido a dónde conduce. Hasta ahora-.


End file.
